Visite très privée
by Snarryisreal
Summary: Post saison 2: Franck Underwood fait visiter de façon très particulière le bureau ovale à Meechum. OS Slash Franck/Meechum.


1h30 du matin à son domicile, Francis Underwood tout nouveau président des USA tentait de trouver le sommeil en vain. Il avait enfin atteint son but, s'était comble de l'ironie chaudement félicité par celui dont il avait provoqué la chute et pourtant il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre regardant sa femme dormir. Quelque chose manquait et il savait quoi.

Il se releva, prit le plus silencieusement possible un de ses costumes et partit le vêtir dans la salle de bain, vérifia que tout était parfait sortit dans le couloir. Dans les cinq secondes qui suivirent son fidèle Meechum était à ses côtés.

-Il y a un problème monsieur ?

-Non tout va bien, on va à la maison blanche.

-D'accord monsieur, j'appelle l'équipe de nuit.

-Vous n'allez appeler personne on y va tous les deux.

-Mais c'est contraire aux règles de sécurité monsieur s'alarma le jeune homme.

-Meechum on y va tous les deux répéta le président d'un ton sans appel qui sans qu'il le sache faisait toujours durcir Meechum.

-Bien monsieur.

Le plus jeune s'installa derrière le volant et pour une fois Franck s'assit à la place passager.

Au bout de quelques minutes il n'y tint plus et sa main se posa sur la cuisse de celui qui était devenu bien plus que son chauffeur.

-Monsieur je dois veiller sur votre sécurité souffla Meechum pantelant.

-Et vous faites parfaitement votre travail répliqua le président consentant malgré tout à lâcher son très cher garde du corps.

La nuit était loin d'être terminée.

Arrivé à la maison blanche Franck ne prit même pas la peine d'observer une nouvelle fois les différentes pièces se précipitant au pas de course en direction du célèbre bureau entrainant un Meechum à la fois professionnel et excité dans son sillage.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Franck au brun à côté de lui alors qu'il se tenait à quelques mètres du bureau le plus célèbre du monde.

-C'est le bureau ovale.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être devenu sénile ?

-Non mais la situation a un côté très excitant monsieur le président murmura Meechum avant de sceller ses lèvres à celles de son président qui tenta de se rappeler en vain un moment où le fait d'être appelé ainsi l'avait davantage fait bander.

Rapidement le jeune homme eut besoin de plus et il poussa son amant contre le bureau avant de s'agenouiller pour s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon.

-Tu es bien pressé s'amusa Underwood.

-Vous étiez très occupé ces derniers jours monsieur répondit Meechum de son ton professionnel qui associait à sa position excita encore davantage le plus âgé qui grogna de frustration que son sexe soit encore dans son caleçon et pas dans une bouche chaude et accueillante, sa bouche.

Heureusement son garde du corps tout aussi frustré le libera rapidement et commença par embrasser avec dévotion sa queue sur toute sa longueur avant d'emprisonner son gland déjà humide entre ses lèvres, il le suçota quelques secondes puis levant les yeux pour capter le regard de son président adoré il l'engloutit complètement le faisant jurer. Il le libéra complètement puis le reprit à nouveau tout entier ne se rendant pas compte des gémissements purement obscènes qu'il poussait alors qu'il faisait coulissait la bite parfaitement dure de Franck J. Underwood dans sa bouche.

-Arrête gémit l'ainé qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir si son brun continuait à être aussi doué et il l'était, le remontant à son niveau il plaqua brutalement sa bouche contre celle de l'autre le mordant pour exiger une ouverture qui lui fut très vite accordée lui permettant de gouter sa saveur mélangeait à celle de Meechum.

-Sur le bureau, à 4 pattes maintenant ordonna le plus puissant homme du monde à un Meechum qui avait perdu avec bonheur toute capacité de discernement tandis qu'il présentait ses fesses à son supérieur. Franck incapable de se contenir fit sauter la ceinture et déchira littéralement le boxer et le pantalon de son employé qui sentit ses fesses être écartées et le fucking président des USA léchait sa partie la plus intime. Underwood fit des cercles autour de l'anus du jeune homme avant d'enfin enfouir sa langue dans son intimité se nourrissant d'un Meechum qui tentait de ne pas sombrer ses jointures blanchies à force de s'accrocher au bois du bureau. Franck continua sa plus belle torture alternant entre sa langue et ses doigts, mordillant les fesses pleines de son homme, le préparant avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

-Bordel prenez moi supplia Meechum dans un mélange d'excitation et de frustration jamais atteintes, sa patience fut récompensée quand il fut ramené au sol, plaquait contre le meuble les jambes écartées et violemment pénétré par la bite plus qu'en forme d'un Franck Underwood en pleine crise de possessivité qui tout en prenant son Meechum plus profondément qu'il n'avait jamais pris personne le tira par les cheveux murmurant telle une litanie «à moi » encore et encore.

Loin d'être rassasié il l'attrapa fermement par les hanches le faisant littéralement décollé tandis que le garde du corps hurlait sous les coups de butoir. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de ce traitement vigoureux il oublia tout et lâcha un « je vous aime » qu'il s'était toujours empêché de dire. Il crut qu'il avait fais l'erreur de sa vie quand il se sentit d'un coup vide mais rapidement Franck le retourna pour le placer face à lui et ne le quittant pas des yeux le pénétra à nouveau avec lenteur cette fois tout en embrassant le plus amoureusement possible l'homme qui lui faisait perdre la tête, sentant qu'il n'était pas loin de la délivrance il reprit avec force Meechum entourant sa taille de son bras gauche tandis que sa main droite le branlait brutalement. Quelques minutes plus tard le cadet poussa un ultime cri de jouissance et éjacula sur la chemise de son supérieur qui devant cette vision parfaite et l'anneau de chair du brun se resserrant autour de son sexe se déversa en lui.

-Putain Edward souffla le président tout en s'écroulant littéralement sur l'autre homme.

-Monsieur le président sourit le dit Edward.

-Accroche toi murmura finalement Franck avant de le soulever et de le déposer sur la large banquette quelques mètres plus loin, là il entreprit avec douceur de le déshabiller tout en embrassant chaque bout de peau découvert faisant presque ronronner son amour -car oui il l'aimait plus que les mots ne pouvaient le dire- de contentement.

L'heure suivante ne fut que tendresse et abandon chacun oubliant totalement que le monde continuait de tourner autour d'eux.


End file.
